


随便写写

by null521



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/null521/pseuds/null521
Summary: 很多中露
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

阿尔弗雷德恣意妄为结果把王耀和伊万推的越来越近，坏结果发生的时候他正嗨的过头，于是在仿佛置身云层、光怪陆离的极端幻境中看见王耀和伊万面无表情的在他身边，他定了定神仔细去看，一个是伊利亚，另一个也是伊利亚。  



	2. 2

ABO

苏解以后露露分化成O，但是因为苏余威犹在且他气味太让痛苦所以躺平了丑萌对他本人也毫无想法，只坚决的想弄死他。后来露露处处碰壁无奈东转，但随着合作深入，他的味道也逐渐改变了。不露一起开会的时候他信息素自冬天狂风扇脸类刀子割肺的味道里又浮出股锈甜，丑以为露露研究出信息素武器开始aoe吓疯了，开完会连夜回国检查身体，结果体检报告毫无异常。来回几次他就悟了，不是他内出血，是露露变甜了。

不在ABO体系里没有第二性别的不嗅不到信息素，但他（经过长时间的观察评价对比）感觉到露变甜了。


	3. 3

哨向普设

拉练的时候因为各种原因被迫挤行军床过夜，不不以为跟大只露睡会很辛苦睡不好，没想到露露睡的特别老实，跟个墩子一样睡的沉沉的稳稳的没挤他也没摔下去连着让不不也睡得很好。醒了不不跟露露开玩笑问他睡相这么好怎么练出来的，露露眨眨眼睛说因为不不在特别暖和，他就睡得好。

后来跑野外的时候露营睡睡袋，露手冷脚冷冻醒了就拖着睡袋靠不不边上，听他安定的呼吸声凑合着过了半夜。


	4. 4

不不：我疯狂的不可理喻的傻逼弱智难以理解的白眼狼二极管每天不知道在干什么的————

(被科诺那殴打后的)露露：呜呜呜。

不不：可爱小熊(小声)

不不：来抱抱。

* *但抱抱露露跟掐他脖子恶心他并不矛盾。


	5. 6

ABO

体系不同的王先生闻不到信息素气味，但能尝出信息素的味道，这让他很苦恼，因为开会就跟开饭一样，小朋友们拿信息素互相攻击的时候他只好舔舔舌头偷偷吃颗糖。多来几次后坐旁边的布拉金斯基先生似乎欲言又止，于是他悄悄分了糖给布拉金斯基先生。

伊万迷惑王耀怎么开会老吃糖跟人设不符，想了又想没压住好奇心问了一句，结果下了会王耀把他堵空房间隔着半米远咽口水问他信息素是哪个牌子的冰淇淋味，并表示想负距离品尝。

再后来外交活动的时候伊万多带了两箱冰淇淋。


	6. 9

电话录音

露露：G7不适合我，没有你在的组织毫无意义。

露露：他“含蓄的”贿赂毫无意义，所有人都看得出来他不过是想拆开我们逐个击破。

露露：不可能的，他没有这个权利，

露露：如果你坚持的话，我也可以考虑去听听他的“伟论”。当然，主要为观察他们有多痛苦。

露露：好吧，我确实也好奇他还能对你比划什么。

露露：毕竟他们的统治已经步入尾声，未来属于我们。

露露：他可以讨论你的未来，我们同样可以讨论他的未来——但我们为什么要讨论如此短暂而悲伤的事呢？

露露：(笑声)

露露：好的，我会注意的。

露露：再见。

露露：晚安(小声)。


	7. 10

社论paro

“…综上所述，这就是为什么耀这么喜欢我家冰淇淋的原因。”伊万眨眨眼睛，“是吧，天下？”*

*Поднебесной(普天之下/中国)

他最近社论用天下的频率似乎变高了kswl


End file.
